Never Let Go
by KBeternallove
Summary: Jim Gordon grieves over Bruce/Batman in songfic form.


**SPOILERS! If you haven't watched Rises, don't read this!** I haven't written in so long; I decided to get back into the swing of things via Songfic. This is based on _Never Let Go _by Brian Adams. I'm sorry that it's not up to standard. I don't own the song or DC. Enjoy!

* * *

The chaos of the Bane administration is still in the air. Two weeks have gone by without any crime. There aren't even any petty thefts for us to intervene in. I don't know how long this peace will last, but we can all thank Batman for this. Two weeks have gone by since Bruce gave up his life for the people that shunned and hunted him. I don't have anything that needs my attention presently so I came up here. I haven't been able to face the Batsignal head on, yet; I am standing behind it to gain the courage to face this battle.

"It's hard to believe that you are dead, Bruce. I never thought that the Batman could actually die, but here I am on the MCU roof alone," I don't know who I am talking to, but there are things I need to say.

"You were such an inspiration to us all as both Bruce Wayne and Batman. You played hero day and night. You have saved so many lives and you never asked for anything in return. You made all of us look within ourselves and question are most basic beliefs: _can you lose everything, you ever had planned? Can you sit down again, and play another hand? _When your parents died, most people would have folded, but you used that as fuel to make something out of yourself."

I reach into my pocket for a much needed cigarette. I put it to my lips, but I can't bring myself to light it; Batman had been my personal warning label for these things. He wanted me to quit. He kept telling me that Gotham needed me to take care of myself. I throw it on the ground in memory of him.

"You were so brave, Bruce. I've seen so many people break in this city and they didn't even watch as their parents were murdered in front of them, but you were mostly alone through all of this. You never settled down because you gave everything to us_. Could you risk everything, for the chance of being alone?_ You faced the end with so much courage. _Under pressure find the grace, or would you come undone?"  
_ I've started to ramble, but there are so many things that I need to say to the Dark Knight. There are so many things that words can't begin to describe, and my emotions have reduced my sentences to incoherent mutterings, I need to tell him. I need to tell him that he will never be forgotten. He has done more for me that I ever did for him by putting that coat on his shoulders.

"_Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live? Can you take what you need, but take less than you give?_ We were so selfish, we took everything, Bruce; we took your time, your thoughts, and your life and we have given you nothing in return. _Could you close every day, without the glory and fame? Could you hold your head high, when no one knows your name?_ You didn't do this for the kicks or because you wanted to be in the spotlight. You saw your city overflowing with crime and you decided to do something about it. _That's how legends are made; at least that's what they say._ I've never really cared about legends and myths, but I am certain that you will go down in history."

I feel like I can approach the signal now, but I do so slowly. There are still a few more things that I need to say before I face the only thing I still have left of Batman.

"I guess that this is goodbye, but I will never forget you. _We say goodbye, but never let go. We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul. Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who; will never look back, never look down, and never let go._ Thank you for never letting go," I whisper as the tears that I have silenced since the funeral hit the concrete roof.

I walk over to the signal that called my hero to action most nights and he never failed. I need to see it one last time because once I leave our roof, I am never coming back up here. I turn the corner to gaze upon the batsignal for the last time, but I don't see what I expect to see. My eyes fall upon a fixed Batsignal was destroyed about nine years ago. I destroyed it myself when Batman took the fall for Harvey Dent. If it is fixed, that only means one thing.

"Son of a bitch."


End file.
